


What Conversation?

by wxrmstachio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actually you really shouldn't read, Other, Short, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrmstachio/pseuds/wxrmstachio
Summary: Where Karkat meets Kankri.





	

Karkat had never believed in ancestors. To be more specific, he didn't want to. He was a mutant. He hated anything and everything that related back to himself. He hated the very skin he walked in. He had a lot of hate, but it was mostly reserved for himself, and now for his ancestor.

As Kankri spoke of his planet, but mostly of it's social issues, Karkat stood in shock. He couldn't believe this was what he was supposed to live up to. The troll wouldn't shut his mouth if you paid him. He was loud and proud to be that way. 

In a way, Karkat could see why he should look up to Kankri. He was confident, where Karkat was self-conscious. He was eloquent and loquacioius in what he described, where Karkat was disastrous and quick to the point. He never thought of what he said the way Kankri seemed to.

He also didn't overshare. He didn't relentlessly talk about his dead planet. He didn't describe the issues of Alternia in depth without suggesting a solution. This guy endlessly irritated him. He hated how Kankri spoke in place of others, as if it was only his opinion that mattered. Karkat simply couldn't stand him.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay? You're going on about a planet that doesn't even exist! You're all dead. You're dead, your friends are dead, your friend's friends are dead. Your whole planet? Fucking dead! Don't you get the god damn point? There is no reason to go on about your spectrum in your dead planet!" Karkat stopped to take a breath before looking up at Kankri, who seemed stunned.

He thought for a moment before speaking again. "Your...your words are very triggering, you know. You should...be considerate of others. M-mentioning someone's state of living can be a trigger, and could upset some people. In addition, you shouldn't talk about someone's planet when it no longer exists. You could also stand to tag some of your swearing," Kankri said it with less vigor than usual, and with a slight tremble in his voice. "Now, I must apologize but I simply have no time left for this lect - I mean conversation. It seems we will have to pick this up another time."

"What conversation?" Another of Karkat's flaws: he never knew when he should calm down. "You were just talking at me the whole time! Listen to someone else for once."

"I..ah..I apologize. I thought I was giving you enough room to share your opinion on the topic."

"Really? You barely gave me any warning before lauching into a fucking lecture about things I can't find the energy to give a shit about."

"Again, I must apologize. I'll be sure to keep your opinion in mind. I'll try again to leave spaces for which people may express their opinions. Thank you for your feedback. I really must leave now, I have important matters to attend to."

Karkat knew Kankri was politely hinting at the fact that he wanted to leave the conversation, and since he had no reason to stop him, he let the other troll leave.


End file.
